


du temps

by emmones



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmones/pseuds/emmones
Summary: Hiver contemplates the passing of time.





	du temps

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Tako for editing my comma-less writing and also to Drixi for encouraging me!

Day and night didn’t exist in whatever plane of existence they occupied together. There was only the cold, thin light, almost like the last rays of sunset filtered through a heavy fog from behind the windows of frosted glass.

It fascinated him how Michele had hung up clocks in every room. The entire back wall of her shop displaying the mechanical things with their constant _tick tick tick_ of the second hand was the only indication of time passing in the unchanging twilight. He wasn’t too bothered about it, since the concept meant nothing to someone who had never experienced life, but he knew how it grounded his companion and kept her sane in the everlasting nothingness.

But it wasn’t as if he didn’t _understand_ time. He’d seen the way Michele would flit between ages, just as how people from the many _roman_ reflected in the diamond. Growing deep lines around their eyes, skin drooping and wrinkling, hair turning silver like his. What he didn’t understand was why Michele insisted he followed time down to the hours and minutes.

He used to sleep whenever he felt like it, sinking into his bed only when his eyes began to droop and his words began to slur. But with Michele, she’d only retire to their room at certain times, and much to his chagrin, she imposed her schedule upon on him too. His face would be fixed into a pout as he sulked and fussed when she pulled him into their room while he was midway through a particularly fascinating _roman_.

Yet it wasn’t as bad as his reluctance made it out to be, he had to admit to himself. Michele curled up in his arms was heavenly, her slow steady breathing and the _thump thump thump_ of her heart soothing his half-heartedly ruffled feathers.

The contented doziness as they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms made him wonder if this was what love felt like.

_Tock tock tock._

He woke up first, blinking away the last vestiges of sleep as he adjusted to their temporary darkness. The heavy curtains were drawn against the never-changing dusk. He was comfortable lying in the gloom, more than happy to relax.

“Good morning, ma chérie,” was his usual greeting. His fingers gently brushed her dark hair away from her drowsy face. He couldn't help but smile fondly at her. How was he not supposed to be hopelessly attached to this spoilt cat of a person?

With her eyes still closed, she lifted her chin imperiously, and demanded his immediate affection. He let her stew for a moment, while a teasing smile spread across his face as her lips pursed into an almost childish pout. She grumbled under her breath, shifting closer to Hiver while he leaned away, biting back his laughter at her impatient annoyance.

“Hiver!” she snapped, whacking his chest with the palm of her hand. “Hive--r--!” Her voice took on a whine as she tugged on his shirt. “Hi--!”

She was cut off by his warm lips pressing against her own.


End file.
